victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Klevis Sula/News
2017 December * 9 Dec 2017: Ended life in Iceland only twenty - His family needs support • DV (external) * 9 Dec 2017: Four have been banned in Iceland this year • Vísir (external) * 9 Dec 2017: "It's so easy to die in the safest country in the world" • DV (external) * 9 Dec 2017: Name of the young man who died after an attack on the East • Vísir (external) * 9 Dec 2017: Tamar writes poems about Klevis Sula "The boy died in our beautiful city where death was hidden in secret" • DV (external) * 9 Dec 2017: Young Albanian Man Dies From Stabbing Attack, Memorial Collection Started • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) * 10 Dec 2017: A friend of Klevis explains how he was murdered in the East - He offered his crying man his help • Nútíminn (external) * 10 Dec 2017: "Klevis wanted to help him because he cried but the man just attacked him" • Vísir (external) * 10 Dec 2017: Memorial page set up by Klevis Sula • DV (external) * 10 Dec 2017: Mother Klevis: "We thought Iceland was a very safe country and that would not happen here" • Nútíminn (external) * 11 Dec 2017: Have interviewed about ten people and researched footage from surveillance cameras • Vísir (external) * 11 Dec 2017: Mother Of Murdered Albanian Man: “Didn’t Think This Happened In Iceland” • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) * 11 Dec 2017: Reykjavik knifing victim was trying to help his attacker • Iceland Monitor (external) * 12 Dec 2017: The case at the district attorney's level • Vísir (external) * 14 Dec 2017: Memorial ceremony for Klevis Sula at the Reykjavík Pond: "Was taken far too young from his family and friends" • Nútíminn (external) * 14 Dec 2017: Memorial service for Klevis Sula who lost his life in a knife attack • Iceland Monitor (external) * 14 Dec 2017: Remember Klevis Sula by the Reykjavík Pond • Vísir (external) * 15 Dec 2017: Continued detention due to an injection attack in the East • Vísir (external) * 15 Dec 2017: Four Murders In Iceland In 2017 • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) * 15 Dec 2017: "Grateful to the Icelandic people for your help" • DV (external) * 15 Dec 2017: Suspected Murderer Of Klevis Sula Set To Be Released From Custody Today • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) * 17 Dec 2017: Light candles in memory of Klevis Sula • Vísir (external) * 17 Dec 2017: Memorial ceremony for Klevis Sula today • DV (external) * 18 Dec 2017: For four weeks in custody as a result of an injection in the East • Vísir (external) 2018 * 8 Jan 2018: Unusually high number of homicides in 2017 a cause for concern • Iceland Magazine * 2 Mar 2018: Accused for injection in the East • Vísir (external) * 2 Mar 2018: The indictment issued in knife language in Austurvöllur • RÚV (external) * 3 Mar 2018: Charges Brought in Stabbing Incident • Iceland Review (external) * 13 Mar 2018: Accused for murder and attempted murder in the East • Vísir (external) * 13 Mar 2018: Charged for murder and attempted murder • RÚV * 14 Mar 2018: Icelander Charged With Manslaughter In Stabbing Death Of Albanian Man • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) * 16 Mar 2018: Denies murder charges • Vísir (external) * 16 Mar 2018: Refuses to murder Klevis Sula • RÚV (external) * 12 Jun 2018: Suspected murderer carries memory loss • Vísir (external) * 21 Jun 2018: 17 years for murder and attempted murder: "Accused appears to have been homeless" • Vísir (external) * 21 Jun 2018: Dag Hoe sentenced to 17 years in prison • Vísir (external) 2019 * 13 Sep 2019: Seventeen-year sentence for manslaughter in the East • Vísir (external) Category:To be transcribed